2.1. Recombinant DNA Technology and Gene Expression
Recombinant DNA technology involves insertion of specific DNA sequences into a DNA vehicle (vector) to form a recombinant DNA molecule which is capable of replication in a host cell. Generally, the inserted DNA sequence is foreign to the recipient DNA vehicle, i.e., the inserted DNA sequence and the DNA vector are derived from organisms which do not exchange genetic information in nature, or the inserted DNA sequence may be wholly or partially synthetically made. Several general methods have been developed which enable construction of recombinant DNA molecules. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224 to Cohen and Boyer describes production of such recombinant plasmids using processes of cleavage with restriction enzymes and joining with DNA ligase by known methods of ligation. These recombinant plasmids are then introduced by means of transformation and replicated in unicellular cultures including procaryotic organisms and eucaryotic cells grown in tissue culture. Because of the general applicability of the techniques described therein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224 is hereby incorporated by reference into the present specification.
Another method for introducing recombinant DNA molecules into unicellular organisms is described by Collins and Hohn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,863 which is also incorporated herein by reference. This method utilizes a packaging/transduction system with bacteriophage vectors (cosmids).
Recombinant genes may also be introduced into viruses, such as vaccina virus. Recombinant viruses can be generated by transfection of plasmids into cells infected with virus.
Regardless of the method used for construction, the recombinant DNA molecule must be compatible with the host cell, i.e., capable of autonomous replication in the host cell or stably integrated into one of the host cell's chromosomes. The recombinant DNA molecule or virus (e.g., a vaccinia virus recombinant) should also have a marker function which allows the selection of the desired recombinant DNA molecule(s) or virus(es). In addition, if all of the proper replication, transcription and translation signals are correctly arranged on the recombinant DNA molecule, the foreign gene will be properly expressed in the transformed bacterial cells, as is the case with bacterial expression plasmids, or in permissive cell lines infected with a recombinant virus or a recombinant plasmid carrying a eucaryotic origin of replication.
Different genetic signals and processing events control many levels of gene expression; for instance, DNA transcription and messenger RNA (mRNA) translation. Transcription of DNA is dependent upon the presence of a promotor which is a DNA sequence that directs the binding of RNA polymerase and thereby promotes mRNA synthesis. The DNA sequences of eucaryotic promotors differ from those of procaryotic promotors. Furthermore, eucaryotic promotors and accompanying genetic signals may not be recognized in or may not function in a procaryotic system and further, procaryotic promotors are not recognized and do not function in eucaryotic cells.
Similarly, translation of mRNA in procaryotes depends upon the presence of the proper procaryotic signals which differ from those of eucaryotes. Efficient translation of mRNA in procaryotes requires a ribosome binding site called the Shine-Dalgarno (SD) sequence on the mRNA. This sequence is a short nucleotide sequence of mRNA that is located before the start codon, usually AUG, which encodes the amino-terminal methionine of the protein. The SD sequences are complementary to the 3'-end of the 16S rRNA (ribosomal RNA) and probably promote binding of mRNA to ribosomes by duplexing with the rRNA to allow correct positioning of the ribosome. For a review on maximizing gene expression, see Roberts and Lauer, 1979, Methods in Enzymology 68:473.
Many other factors complicate the expression of foreign genes in procaryotes even after the proper signals are inserted and appropriately positioned. One such factor is the presence of an active proteolytic system in E. coli and other bacteria. This protein-degrading system appears to selectively destroy "abnormal" or foreign proteins. A tremendous utility, therefore, would be afforded by the development of a means to protect eucaryotic proteins expressed in bacteria from proteolytic degradation. One strategy is to construct hybrid genes in which the foreign sequence is ligated in phase (i.e., in the correct reading frame) with a procaryotic gene. Expression of this hybrid gene results in a fusion protein product (a protein that is a hybrid of procaryotic and foreign amino acid sequences).
Successful expression of a cloned gene requires efficient transcription of DNA, translation of the mRNA and in some instances post-translational modification of the protein. Expression vectors have been used to express genes in a suitable host and to increase protein production. The cloned gene should be placed next to a strong promotor which is controllable so that transcription can be turned on when necessary. Cells can be grown to a high density and then the promotor can be induced to increase the number of transcripts. These, if efficiently translated will result in high yields of protein. This is an especially valuable system if the foreign protein is deleterious to the host cell.